iPod Drabbles KakaIru & SasuNaru
by ou8smileydeath
Summary: title says all.I did this with lack of sleep...But i like it.It is KakaIru and SasuNaru so you are warned and I think it's pretty good.If you like something tell me and I'll try to do a complete story with it. Rate is T to be safe but it's less than that.


Ok. this is your author speaking... Ha! So, this is my attempt at writing drabbles during a song relating to a song and does the characters justice... maybe (not so much...) I like what I wrote, but I'd

like to see what you guys think. tell me if somewhere there is now a random "to" cuz I don't knwo what happened and it's 1:51 am EST in the US, while I didn't go to sleep untill 7:00 am yesterday for

three and a half hours. So I'm running on crazy or stupid... You people tell me! (*_*) I cheated by the way, I used my iTunes rather than my iPod, cuz the battery was dying... so same difference to

me!

**

* * *

**

**For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert**

Kakashi looked at Iruka for the seventeenth time in ten minutes. Seeing the chuunin bend down, the jounin thought of the last scene from Icha Icha that he read. Little did he know that Iruka was

planning a "surprise" for Kakashi: **bondage**. For Iruka's birthday, Kakashi had said that Iruka could do whatever he wanted when he wanted to make up for having a mission on his dolphin's birthday.

Iruka had waited to get his rain check long enough.

**Something to Talk about- Bonnie Raitt**

Kakashi had said that if Iruka wanted to make their relationship public, it was his choice. Iruka decided that he would tell his closest friends (and Naruto, of course) but left the public to get their own

opinion. So when the mission clerks decided to set up a blind date between Kakashi and Iruka, they were automatically jealous that someone other than them would be spending time with their

respective lover. When they saw each other they laughed and kissed each other. "Guess the cat's out of the bag…" said Iruka.

**Hindi Sad Diamonds- Nicole Kidman, John Leguizamo & Alka Yagnik (Moulin Rouge soundtrack)**

Naruto was curious if Sasuke really loved him, so when Naruto told Sasuke "I love you." Sasuke replied "I'll only speak the truth… I love you too." He then brought out a diamond ring and said "Dobe,

will you marry me?" "Yes, Teme, I will and now you're mine…" "Always."

**Give It Up- Midtown**

Mizuki had beat up Iruka again, and Kakashi told Iruka to leave his sorry ass. But now, Iruka was seriously hurt and Kakashi wasn't there to patch him up. Mizuki would find him and kill him this time,

and not listening to Kakashi would be the biggest mistake of his life, he was going to give up… no one was waiting for him…. Iruka blacked out, when he awoke, Kakashi was there and Mizuki was

locked up with serious injury.

**Misery Business- Paramore**

Sasuke hurt everyone when he left, so naturally when he came back, confessed to Naruto… after figuring out he was going out with Sakura. When had that bimbo liked Naruto? No. He would get what

was his and when Sakura and Naru had a fight, he was there and when they broke up… he offered his couch. When Naruto was offered the title hokage, and Sakura was there to try and get Naruto

back, he was there to kiss him and say "good job" and smirk at Sakura. Yes, revenge for hurting _his_ Dobe was worth it.

**Chicago Is So Two Years Ago- Fall Out Boy**

Iruka always wore his heart on his sleeve and avoided Kakashi like he was the plague. So, when the chuunin was dumped by his girlfriend, Kakashi was suddenly there and his girlfriend was after him.

Iruka went at the jounin and heard "If you want apologies, you won't get one… I like Iruka, and you going after me won't get him back, I'll show him he can do much better than you..." then five

minutes later "Iruka-san would you like to go get dinner?"

**The Minstrel's Prayer- Cartel**

Kakashi looked at his angel, Iruka. He had heard so many different things, come from the chuunin's mouth but whenever he said something, Iruka listened like it was the most important thing ever. So

when Kakashi was in front of the memorial stone, talking to Obito, he talked about Iruka… he hadn't noticed until then that he wanted to propose to the teacher; and so when he noticed that his

begging plea from years ago, to not be alone (one that had become a fantasy, mind you, had be answered in the form of a smiling chuunin… he knew that he could protect his love from whatever life

had in store for them, like his sensei and friends had always wanted.

**This War Is Ours (The Guillotine part II) - Escape the Fate**

Sasuke had felt he had enough; he needed a better way to show his feelings to the blond other than attacking him. The fights had been escalating to new levels. He knew that it would be easier to

tell him, so when he worked up the courage before one of their spars, only to see that Sakura was trying to fight Naruto he became very angry. "What Do YOU Think You're Doing?" "Trying to get

Naruto to go on a date with me…" Sasuke pushed her out of the way, and said "Well, Dobe, are you going to fight me or go with her?" Naruto looked very confused for a minute, and then "Sorry,

Sakura, I promised Sasuke a fight." The kitsune's eyes lighting up differently when looking at Sasuke. Sakura left in a huff… "Didn't peg you for the jealous type…" "I'm not, it's just that your mine."

Naruto understood what was said.

**If I Were a Boy (cover) - The Sunset Takeover**

Kakashi figured if he were younger, he would have a better chance at the dolphin, and then again when he was younger, he watched as Iruka and Mizuki became closer. Now, the chuunin didn't want

to try and give his heart away again. He could only watch in loneliness as his unrequited love tried one-night stands and going to the bar, so when the chuunin decided that he was going home alone

for once; only to be stopped by someone, he lashed out. When Kakashi saved him from said creeper, and got him home the chuunin was clinging to him "Please don't go…" "… I'll still be here in the

morning Iruka-koi…" The jounin got into the bed with his love only to have Iruka cuddle and go to sleep on him.

**Chasing the Night- every avenue**

Naruto didn't get the raven out very often, and when he did he tried for the whole night. He wanted to be able to stay out all night singing every song he heard, and stay with the raven during the day

to see and 'spar' with the raven in a different way. He only did this on Friday nights and the weekends so they could have everything stay the same during the week. Sasuke was fine with this because

a sunny halo around his lover's head was sometimes better than a silver one from the moon. The only thing was that Naruto liked to play music when they made love, and when they didn't want

anyone to hear them, he would turn the music up so that only Sasuke heard him. "…We need to turn the music up a little bit louder…"

* * *

So, I listen to weird shiitake mushrooms. Yeah, I went orbit commercial on you. SLEEEPPP! Anyways, Insomnia's a b!tch and stuff... Reveiw if you want I don't care if it's like 10 years after it was

put up and don't review "YOUR MUSIC SUCKS A$$!" or something like that. I'm going to shut the world down now. Chapt. 4 of surprise is going to go up if it kills me and makes me a zombie... I just

need to find it now... yeah, i suck so much I lost my story with a half-written chap. on my laptop. Grrrr...


End file.
